The Alchemy Witch of Resembool
by kyrosethorns
Summary: He didn't want to go at first, visiting his father was not on his priorities list, but after meeting the young 'witch' of Resembool the place didn't seem so bad. Especially when being around her goes against his father's wishes. EExWR.
1. Resembool

Title: The Alchemy Witch of Resembool

Author: kyrosethorns

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Category: Fullmetal Alchemist

Summary: He didn't want to go at first, visiting his father was not on his priorities list, but after meeting the young 'witch' of Resembool it doesn't seem so bad. Especially if being around her goes against his father's wishes. EexWR

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Please R&R, tell me if I should continue or Not. Please

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Chapter One: Resembool

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

_ 'It was just supposed to be mom, my brother and me this summer, as it always was, but then _he_ called and decided for us all that I would visit _him_ over the break. And I don't mean just a few days, or a week, I mean ALL SUMMER LONG. Which translates to me sitting in an old house in the middle of a backwater town with nothing to do but spend time with _him_. Not to mention that there is no internet access or least of all a computer. Yes the small town of __Resembool__, which isn't even on any fricking map, thinks that anything more then a phone when it comes to technology is the devil's work. Yeah they're crazy, and yeah though it is obvious I still feel the need to state that this summer is going to suck.'_

The blond haired youth shut his leather-back note book and leaned back in his chair. "I hate this."

"It won't be that bad brother." Commented his taller yet younger brother. "Think of it as a good chance to get to know Dad better."

The older throw his head back in frustration and growled out. "Getting to know _him_ is the last thing I would ever want to do." He turned around in his chair and frowned at his little brother, who was occupied with packing his brother's bag since the older of the two refused to do so himself. "And don't call him that Al. He lost the right to be called our dad the day he left mom."

"I'm sure he had his reasons." The young said as he finally finished packing and zipped up the suitcase.

"Yeah, sure. Al his reason was that he was with another woman and didn't want to be around any more." He paused momentarily as he looked through the many books on his shelves. "Actually, he made mom 'the other woman' and decided to go back to who ever it was he was first married to. He's a bastard and I don't want anything to do with him. You are just lucky that you get to stay here."

"I wish I could have gone."

"Uhn? Why?"

"Because brother, I don't remember much about him and I'd like to know him at least a little."

"Trust me Al, you're not missing out on anything." Not to long after a car-horn sounded from the front yard. The two brother's exchanged goodbye's and the older of the two, unwillingly, left.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Fields after field after field has been all that appeared as scenery out of the train window for nearly three hours now. The blond teen sighed as he wished he had brought his notebook, which unfortunately he left on the desk in his room, at least with that he could write a bit. _'Why the hell does that bastard have to live in a middle of nowhere place like this.'_ He cursed his father's name under his breath as the train finally approached the station. As it came to a stop he scanned the deck slowly. _'No sign of him. Go figure he drags me across the country and doesn't even have the balls to show his damned face.'_ He grabbed his things and exited the train searching around once more for the blond-haired man.

"Are you by any chance Edward?" Came a soft sounding voice from behind him.

"Yeah, that's me. Why do you want to know?" He asked, his voice monotone as he turned to look at the speaker. She was an average sized middle aged female with shoulder-length dark brown hair, and light greenish-brown eyes (Not actually sure what colour they are). Her dress was light pink and had a lace trimming

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Dante. Van, your father, asked me to come pick you up since he is unavailable at the current time."

Ed shrugged his shoulder and mumbled a 'Whatever' under his breath then followed the women over to a horse-drawn carriage. '_These people are crazy.'_ He thought as he climbed up into the carriage and sat with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed.

The trip was short and quiet, aside form the sounds of occasional farm animals. "We're almost there." Dante said a loud as the carriage turned onto another dirt road, this one heading up the side of a small hill, a two-story red brick house sat on top. Wooden fencing stretched out along the length of the perimeter. "Isn't the place lovely."

Ed looked to the house and frowned. "It would-," He paused in his sentence, reconsidering his words. He was going to say, 'It would look better burnt to the ground', but decided against it so he said, "It looks fine." If he was going to have to spend the whole summer with these people the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight where it could have been easily avoided.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

The house wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. On the first floor was and open living room,dinning room, and kitchen areas. Along with a bathroom and the master bedroom. On the second floor, which was smaller the the first, there was two bedrooms and a 2-piece bathroom. "Here is your room Edward." Dante said as she opened the door closest to the staircase. "It's only a spare room so there isn't much to it, but it's comfortable enough." And she was right, all that was contained in the bedroom were a dresser to the left of the door and a single-bed underneath a small window. Ed entered the room and dropped his bags down on the bed before plopping himself down as well. "Why don't you put your things away and come downstairs, dinner should be ready shortly." Dante left Ed to unpack, he glared at the door till he heard her footsteps on staircase. Turning towards the window all he could see was vast amounts of fields, a few scarce homes, and a couple of animals and people working the land. '_Talk about Boresville.' _After another few minutes of nothing happening he sighed and unpacked his things as told before heading down.

Ed entered the kitchen area and was surprised to see that while Dante fixed dinner, from scratch which seemed like a ton of work from what Ed saw, two male, one of which he recognized as his oh so 'great' father, sat going on about whatever as if nothing was happening. Figuring that he'd get things off on a good start, and to be polite, he walked over to her as she carefully rolled out a thick dough. "Need any help." He asked. Suddenly there was no movement or sound in the house. That is until laughter erupted from the table.

"I heard that the city was different, but do they really train males to so woman's work." The unknown man, well teen upon closer inspection, said through laughter as the blond man sighed as his wife stared at their guest.

"No it's alright. Why don't you go sit and introduce your self to your other brother." Slightly embarrassed Ed went over to the table, as far from his dad as possible, and sat down.

"Compose yourself Ernie." Van said to his older son who was still snickering.

"Envy." He said as he turned to Ed. "My name is Envy." He glared at his father who glared right back. Ed just sat looking from one to the other till he got bored and sighed.

Once dinner was set on the table Edward continued to embarrass himself over and over. When the food was first placed on the table he went to grab a piece of the shepherds pie when his father smacked his hand for reaching for the food before praying. After prayer he was told off again because the man of the house got food first then the sons, oldest down, and Dante last. During the process of eating he got in trouble for; having his elbows on the table, not sitting up straight, slurping his soup, reaching for things instead of asking for them to be handed to him, and much more. By the end of the meal he felt as if he were in a finishing school instead of a house.

Ed stared at the ugly boring clock on the wall over his bedroom door. _'I knew these people were crazy, what teen no what person goes to bed at nine during the summer.' _It was nearly eleven when he finally got to sleep much to his displeasure as he was woken up at five the next morning and forced to go through another meal before having to go outside to feed a small herd of cows, along with chickens, and pigs. Once down that it was time to clean up the stalls. Finally after all that Ed was able to get a break in the form of a blond girl.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.


	2. A Girl Named Winrey

Title: The Alchemy Witch of Resembool

Author: kyrosethorns

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Category: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Chapter Two: A Girl Named Winrey

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Edward looked up when he heard footsteps approaching the fence. He froze as he spotted a tall, compared to him, female with long sunkissed blond hair and bight blue eyes that in Ed's opinion were like the sky. Her skin was a creamy color that made her whole appearance glow like a clear summers day. "Hey." She called out, Ed was going to respond but was pushed aside before he was able to by Envy as he strolled over to the girl.

"Hiya." He said before embracing the girl in a tight hug. "Long time no see. What are you doing around here?"

"Just stopping by to see you." She smiled at him as she looked over his shoulder and glared at the man in the window. "That and I had to pick somethings up for Grams."

"Did anyone give you a hard time?"

"No more then-" She was interrupted by a deep voice calling through the doorway.

"Ernie, Edward come inside will you." Van Hohenheim stepped outside and glared threateningly at the blond girl on the other side of the fence. "Now." He turned and went inside, Ed followed with Envy closely behind after saying goodbye to the girl.

"I don't want you two near that girl do you understand me." Hohenheim said as soon as the door was shut, Envy just rolled his eyes.

"Why? What's so bad about her?" Ed asked as he took a seat on the steps.

"That is non of your concern, just stay away from her." Annoyed by his father Envy headed up the stairs to his room, slamming his door once there. "He'll understand one day." He headed outside to finish up his boys work leaving Ed to himself. Curious he went upstairs and knocked on Envy's door.

"So what's the big deal about her?" Ed asked as he leaned up against the wall in Envy's room. It was basically the same as his with the exception of a desk and the walls having images drawn on them in pen. One image really caught Ed's eye, it was a picture of a serpent eating its own tail encircling a seven point star.

"The old man's just crazy that's all." Envy replied from the bed as he doodled something else on his wall. "Most the towns people are, they don't like change or anything that they can't explain, and they won't take another's explanation of it either." Edward sighed. _'So even there own think they're crazy. Well that's just great.'_

"I still don't get it what is it about her then that's different. She looks like any normal girl to me."

"Well you haven't been around many girls here girlie." Ed frowned at the nickname, but to him it was still better the shorty or any variation of the word. "All the girls around here wear dress, you have noticed that right? Possibly when you came off the train."

"I wasn't really paying attention." He answered truthfully.

"Well they were. And Winrey wasn't if you noticed."

"Winrey? That was her name?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Edward thought about the girl and realized that she had been wearing pants. Purple pants to be exact and a small tube top as well. He then thought of what Dante seemed to wear over the last few days and yeah there was a major difference there. "Hohenheim don't like her 'cause of her clothing?" He asked skeptically.

"No you idiot." He sat up and turned to his younger half-brother. "That was just one thing. She is also very independent and doesn't do much in the area of woman's work."

"Like cooking?"

"Now you're getting it."

"No I'm not. That makes no sense. So she doesn't like to cook, it's not like its a crime." He paused momentarily before asking. "Is it?"

"No, no, no. It's just that it's not proper. Anyways along with those there are a few other things but she can tell you herself." Envy got up and rummaged through his closet, pulling out some black clothing and changed right there. Slightly embarrassed Edward turned around. "So lets go." He announced. Ed was surprised when he turned around and saw the outfit that Envy was wearing. Tight black shorts that came to his mid-thigh and a small sleeveless shirt that stopped halfway down his torso, along with a pair of black gloves(basically what he always wears in the show).

"And you thought Winrey dressed oddly?"

"I never said that. Just that the other people around here did. Now lets go before the old man can stop us." Quietly they left and made it halfway to the forest at the edge of the fields before Hohenheim noticed they were gone.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

"She lives in a forest?" Ed asked as the two approached the edge of the old Resem Woods.

"Of course. Where else would she live."

Ed rolled his eyes at the answer as he looked around the area before his eyes landed back on the older boy in front of him. "Why do you call your self Envy?"

"Because I hate my name. Beside its still my initials so it's not that different."

"Hohenheim doesn't start with a 'Y'."

"My first two name's and my middle two."

"You have five names?" He paused waiting for an answer but non came. "So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your whole name?"

Envy sighed and glared at the shorter. "Ernie-Nelson Valdir-Yan Hohenheim." There was silence of a moment but it was quickly broken by the sound of laughter. "Cut it out. Do you see why I hate it and would change my name. Jezz." He stormed off in the direction they had been going. One Edward composed his-self he ran to catch up with Envy.

They stopped in front of an old looking two-story house. It was nice-ish for something that was in the middle of the woods but at the same time Ed was getting a warm and strange feeling from it.

"Hey Winrey!" Envy called out and in no time the drapes on an upper story window moved aside and the blond girl stuck her head out.

"Hiya Envy." Her expression turned slightly confused. "Who's the kid?" She looked at the other blond and smiled. "What's your name."

"I'm Ed."

"But you can call him girlie." Ed glared at Envy before looking up at Winrey.

"Just Ed is fine."

"Well 'Just Ed'." She smiled once more as she saw him begin to get riled up. "Why don't you and Envy come on in. Grams is cooking up some stew."

Inside the house looked almost like a cabin to Ed. Nearly everything was made up of wood stone and furs. "Hey." A voice called from the staircase. Winrey came down in the same outfit she was wearing earlier along with a red bandana wrapped around her head. "So what brings you two here?"

"Girlie wanted to get to know you better. He's new around here."

"Oh." She looked around nervously before taking a seat on a small couch. "Well what do you want to know."

Before Edward could ask Envy interjected. "Maybe you should tell him why all the, sorry, most of the people around here don't really care for you."

"Envy. Why the hell-"

"You don't beat around the bush do you." She lounged on the couch and motioned for the others to take a seat. "Well basically they think my Grams and I are witches."

"Witches. Seriously?"

"Yup. But whatever right. They can believe what ever they want."

"Why do they think that?"

"Well because of this." She got up from her spot and walked over to a desk to grab a pen and paper placing them on the table in the center of the room. On it she drew a circle with lines making up a design in the center. She then headed to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of ash and dumped it on the paper. "This is just a very simple example." Winrey placed her hands on the sides of the paper and seemed to be trying to push down on it. Ed backed up in aw as the paper began to glow. The ash began to take shape on it's own.

"Alchemy." Edward whispered out drawing the attentions of both Winrey and Envy.

"Yeah. Do you know it?" Hope was thickly laced through her words. If she could find even one other person who know it that would be-

"Sorry I don't, but I have heard of it. Through word of mouth and such in the city. They say that it is rare to come across people who can perform it. And even more rare a person who can do it well." Her face fell slightly.

"I see." She clasped her hands together. "At least you know what it is and know that I am not a witch of any sort." She was glad for at least that.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

The three spent the rest of the day talking about this and that. Edward mostly asking questions about Resembool and why the people here were so thick headed. Their fun though unfortunately had to come to an end eventually and the boys left, coming home to a pissed off dad.

"What were you two!" Their father was fuming. Instead of lying and say they were elsewhere envy told him exactly what they were doing. "Edward I can kinda understand since your knew here and you are curious to the things around here, but Ernie." He turned to he oldest son. "You know better. How many time do I have to tell you she is dangerous. Damn it Ernie if you don't get your act together and get over all this non-sense I am not sure what I am going to do with you. It's bad enough that you went but you also dragged Edward along with-Are You Even Listening."

Envy looked around and focused on his father. "Uhn? What? Where you saying something."

"Your room now." Envy left without saying another word just smirking at Ed as he passed by. "And remove those garments. I expect you to be rid of them permanently by tonight!"He turned towards Ed next as he tried to sneak away. "As for you Edward. The same thing applies, stay away from that girl and all of her little followers."

"But-"

"Stay away." Hohenheim left for his study after that and Ed made his way up to Evny's room.

"Ya see what I mean. They don't care for explanation. They just want it their way." Ed and Envy sat on his bed quietly for a little while as Envy drew on his walls. "I wish I could do Alchemy. I'd show him and the whole town what it is they deserve." He jumped off his bed and opened his door. "They will want you in bed soon. But tomorrow you meet everyone else." Ed left without questioning the other and went to his room.

:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:

The two brothers woke up and left early the next morning before even Hohenheim and Dante were up. "And we are meeting them where?"

"In the usuall place." Envy said as they walked along the path into town.

"I thought the townspeople didn't like Winrey. Why are we meeting here there?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you ask to many questions. For once just watch and don't talk." Ed did as Envy said for about ten minutes till they arrived in town. "Now from here we wait." He sat down on the side of the road and waited.

"Who are we-"

"Quiet." They waited. Ten minutes past till two black horses stopped in from of them.

"Envy, long time no see." The two brothers looked up and saw a tall kid, about Envy's age, looking down at them. An eye patch covered his right eye and a long scar went along that side of his face. "This the boy Winrey told me about. What was the name again." The guy paused and Edward interjected.

"I'm Ed."

"Well there Ed. You ever ride?"

"What?" Ed looked to Envy you was already getting on top the large horse. "On that?"

"Yeah. Get on and hold on." Envy stated as he moved forward on the saddle.

It took a while for Ed to get situated behind Envy on the horse before they left. The ride was about twenty minutes till they arrived at a large house up on a hill on the other side on Resembool then they had been. "This house is Pride's." Envy said while pointing to the other guy. "His parents died a while back and so since he turned 17 this house became his." They rode up and got off the horses, Pride lead them in as a small boy in an outfit similar to Envy's, along with suspenders, came running up, grabbed the horses reins and left to the barn at the side of the house with them.

"Take a seat." Pride instructed as they entered a living room. It, like the rest of the house, was richly furnished and well lit. Envy took a seat on the couch and Ed sat beside him. On the other chairs and such were three other people, one of which was Winrey.

"Hello again Edward." She said as she took a large gulp of what looked to be milk but it had a slight beige tinge to it.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves to you." The voice came out from the doorway they had just come through. The boy who had taken the horse was standing there next to Pride who was leaning up against the wall. "I'm Wrath." He said happily, his name did in no way match was he seemed to be like. "That's Lust." He pointed to the only other girl in the room aside from Winrey. Lust had long wavy dark hair and very pale skin, which seemed to be a trend amongst the rest of the people in the room, and dark gray eyes. "And that's Gluttony." A short and very wide kid sat next to Lust. He was bald and had beady little eyes. "He's Lust little brother. And then there is Greed." He pointed to Winrey.

"Wait. But she-"

"Winrey. We were told you knew her real name. All of what we go by are nicknames."

"So what's your real names?" Edward asked. He now realized the other re4ason as to the name Envy. They were named after six of the seven deadly sins.

"Oh well I think we could tell you. If you join." Wrath looked around and received small nods from Envy and Winrey and no one else complained, that is except for Ed.

"What is it exactly you want me to join. Envy you never said anything about joining something."

"Well it's not really joining, it's more...They need to know that they can trust you. Somethings that we do here the rest of Resembool don't really think is proper."

"Fine I won't say anything."

"Alright then you are Sloth. Which personally I think fits." Envy smirked.

"What, why would I be that."

"Because it's the last of the seven." Lust said before Envy was able to. "And besides. From what we heard from Greed it fits you. A city slacker. Sloth." Edward just glared at them but sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Alright then." Wrath began. "Just so you know. Prides real name is Bradly. Lust is Zoii (A/N Pronounced the same as Zoey), Glutton is Mikeal, and Finally I am really Mason." Ed looked at each person as Wrath spoke. "And of course you already know the names of the other two. And that's it."

The next three hours were filled with chatter about this and that. The small group had many questions for Ed, or Sloth as they have named him, about the city and such. He in turn had questions for them and by the time they headed out to go home one looking in from the outside would think they'd known each other for more then just the few hours since Edward arrived. On the way home Envy brought Ed into a small shop just inside town, he bent down to whisper in Ed's ear. "This is our excuse for being out so early." Envy picked up a few things from the shop that Edward wasn't really sure what they were and headed home. Though despite the excuse and evidence their father did not believe them and they were once again scolded for going around 'That Wretch'.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.


	3. The Problem with Being an Alchemist

I know, I know it's been like forever but hey at least I'm not giving up.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Chapter Three: The problem with being an Alchemist

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Over the next week Van Hohenheim kept a close eye on his sons and in return they acted as if they were listening and once he gave them a little more room the two took off once more into the forest to see Winrey.

"Wow been a long time since I've seen you last. Thought they shipped you back off to Central or something."

"Not like it would bad or anything, but I'm kind of glad I wasn't:"

"Aw. Is little Edward finally liking it here."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE PIPSQUKE WHOSE TO SMALL TO SEE WITHOUT A MAGNAFINE GLASS!." Ed exploded. Winery just laughed at her friends usual reaction over 'small' matters.

"Come on Ed, Envy. Grams got stew cooking and she'll get made if it gets cold and not eaten." The three headed over to the small cottage-like home.

Once they were finished eating the three of them headed up to Winrey's bedroom to try and practice. Out of curiosity Edward wanted to know how to do Alchemy and since they saw no harm in it she had no problem showing him how, and since Envy, although he has tried before and failed, still wanting to know as well they spent hours in her room trying to draw proper circles and work on things even though nothing that either male worked on did anything.

"Don't worry. As you said before finding people who can do Alchemy is rare. And finding some one how can do it well is nearly impossible."

"I know." Edward replied trying not to pout. Back home in Central there really wasn't anything that he couldn't do, and being told that he wasn't able to do something just made him want to know it even more. So when it was time for him and Envy to head back home he made Winrey promise to try and help him again tomorrow. She just laughed at him and agreed.

"So where have you two been lately. Not getting into any trouble I hope." Dante asked when they walked through the door not even looking at who had entered. "You had better not have been with that riff raff again."

"No mother." Envy said back as the two boys started upstairs.

"While your up there put on something nice to where, your father has a guest coming over and you need to be presentable."

"Yes mother."

"And one more thing." Dante turned away from the food she was preparing to look at them. "The next time you two decide to lie to me, don't. Now go." She turned back to the freshly dead chicken on the counter and resumed plucking the feathers out.

It turned out that the 'guest' that Van was having over was his boss Roy Mustang. He was a tall man with pale skin which was a great contrast to his raven-hair and onyx eyes. It was the first time Ed really heard anything about his fathers work and it turns out that he work for a military of sorts that works on keeping the peace and calm of the country side form that of the cities. When Ed found this out he scoffed quietly under his breath. "Is something the matter kid?" Mustang asked as Edwards actions didn't go unnoticed. Hohenheim gave his youngest son a warning look but the small blond ignored it."

"Not really." He picked at his chicken. "I was just wondering what so bad about the city that isn't here as well."

"I am sorry Sir. Edward is new around here, his mother lives in the city and he doesn't know much about Resembool."

"Really Now. Well Edward, which city do you come from."

Before Ed could answer Van did. "Not from a very big one. It really not-" But Mustang cut him off by raising up one of his gloved hands signaling for Hohenhiem to stop.

"Well Ed."

"Uhn? Oh right, I'm from the east side of Central though we used to live in Lenore before we moved there."

"Well, that explains a lot." There was a clang sound emitting through the room as Ed dropped his fork on the plate in front of him.

"And what the HELL is that supposed to mean." He got to his feet and glared at the dark-haired man.

Mustang remained calm as he looked into Ed's golden-amber eyes that seemed to glow with fury as they looked down on him. "It simply means that I understand now why you're such a brat. From what Hohenhiem tells me-" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Edward somehow managed to get to the other side of the table, without anyone stopping him, and place a nasty bruise on the side of the mans face with his fist before heading up to his room. In the background her could hear the sound of chairs quickly moving and Van asking his boss if he was alright, and at the bottom of the staircase Dante called him back down but Edward ignored her and slammed his bedroom door behind him as he entered.

In his room Ed quickly took of his good clothing and put on a pair of black leather pants and a black muscle shirt before slipping on his shoes and jumping out his window land non-to-gracefully on the ground. Ignoring his pain he set off towards the forest, more specifically Winrey's.

"What are you doing here Ed?" Winrey asked when she opened her front door surprised to see the blond back so soon.

"Hiding, mind if I come in?"

"Sure if you tell me what's going on." He did and when he told her that he had hit Mustang she broke out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I wish I could have been there. Just to see the look on his face. The Mustang family was one of the original five families in Resembool and they have always been the security nut types." She calmed down enough to breath and looked pleased at Edward. "It's also because of him that my parents aren't around anymore." Her voice was dying down. "When I was seven I remember he busted into this house, my mom hid me in a closet and told me not to come out till she came to get me. See although neither of my parents were alchemist I was still able to perform it, a recessive gene or something like that, and well the town found out and demanded I was 'sent back to where I came' in there words. When my parents said that I wasn't home he- well,-" Tears began to fall down Winrey's face but she quickly wiped them away. "Well, anyways Grams heard about it and came here and found me still in the hiding spot, she's lived her with me ever since, because this was my parents home, it's all I really know and I refuse to leave." Ed's face fell as he listened to her and when Winrey finished he wrapped his arm around her.

He didn't really want to bring anything else up but he felt it was necessary to ask. "Well they know you're here now, not that I want you gone or anything, but how come they don't came after you now?"

"They think that I'll put a heck on them or something stupid like that, so as long as I keep my distance as much as possible they don't really go out of their way to do anything."

"That sucks. I mean about you having to be stuck here and them doing that to you."

Winrey got up and spun around to face him with a smile. "So since you're here you wanna try Alchemy again?"

"Yeah." He nodded and the two headed up to her room.


	4. History Lesson

I am really sorry that it took so long to update and it isn't a really long chapter. But I had other stuff to do. ISU's, Christmas. All in all I was just to busy. Anyway hope you like it. I am approximately half way through this story. Yup sadly it is coming to a close soon. But for now enjoy.

~Kyrosethrouns

* * *

Chapter Four: History Lesson

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Three hours had past with no progress on Ed's part and he was beginning to get frustrated. In response to this instead of throwing fit like he wanted to he turned to Winrey and asked; "So is there anything actually important about these five families?"

"Uhn?"

"You mentioned earlier that Mustang was one of the five original families. Well what's important about them? And also, why do they dislike you're family so much?"

"Do you really want a history lesson?" She asked getting up from her spot on the other side of the room and coming to sit by Ed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well it all starts of many years ago, don't ask how many because I have forgotten, This land was mostly covered in trees with the exception of a small clearing which was where the town center is today. Anyway, there were five families who came here because they were not wanted or didn't want to be in the towns or villages that they had come from. The five were, the King Family, Mustang, Hohenheim, Rockbell and Curtis."

"No wonder my old man has such an ego."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Then no interruptions. Now things went smoothly at first, as all things usually do, but it eventually got to the point where everyone thought that it would be best to have a leader, but the problem with that was that nearly all the families wanted that role. The Mustang's, King's and Hohenheim's wanted it the most, and so they tried to do what every they could to show all the rest that they would make the best leaders. Now you need to understand that back then, as in everywhere, people didn't necessarily like change or things that they can't explain, and so the Rockbells didn't tell anyone what they could do and work in secret, well the Mustang family got a little jealous that the Rockebell's home and land were getting cleared out and built up fast so one of the stunk around to find out how they were doing it, and that's when he saw the wife of the family using Alchemy. Thinking that he would get a lot of recognition for revealing such a thing he told the other families. What he didn't know however was that the King's already knew of this and had been asked by the Rockbell's if they would hid them. A time was arranged for the Rockbell's to get there but they ended up coming late, and when they got there the King's were bloody and on the ground almost dead." Winrey took a deep breath and turned to Ed who was listening intently, figuring he didn't have any questions so far she continued. "Well the Rockebell's tried to help their friends but they were already dead. So they tried to trasmute their bodies to life again but the transmutation failed, and well three Homunculi were born from it."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What is a Homunculi?"

"A Homunculi is an artificial human, normally it would only have snippets of the original persons memory and personality but since the material used was their newly dead bodies they are almost exact duplicates, only..."

"Only what?"

"Only they Homunculi don't age and along with that they have different special abilities."

"Like superpowers?"

This caused Winrey to laugh. "Yes Ed. Similar to superpowers. Anyway as I was saying these Homunculi took some time to fully function and during that time the rest of the village had a trial for the Rockbells. There it was decided instead of killing off all the Rockbells they would only eliminate those who were alchemist. This comtinued for year until it seemed as if any gene for alchemy was wiped out. Then came me. I am the first in three generations to be born with it, and when others found out the fear was renewed. Not that it had ever completely left them as my parents and grams were still part of the family, it just more-or-less increased." She finished with a sigh.

"What about the Homunculi? Didn't they do anything?"

"By the time they were functioning again the deal was already done. And at the time, since people thought them to be dead, which they were, it would have been dangerous for others to find out about them. So once all the originals died out the Homunculi were able to help more then they had been able to before."

"Alright then tell me this. Where are they now and why aren't they helping you?"

"They have been. And you have meet them before."

"I have?" He questioned her slightly confused.

"Yeah; Bradly, Zoii and Mikeal. Otherwise known as Pride, Lust and Gluttony." Edwards jaw just dropped. There was no way in hell that those three could be that old they had looked just slightly older then Envy. Well aside from Gluttony who looked a bit younger.

As if Winrey could read his thoughts she spoke. "Homunculi don't age Ed. That's why they look so young.

"I no one has been able to figure that out?"

"Well they don't go to school or work. And they come around the town so little that no one really notices."

"I see. Here's another question then. Why chose to be called Pride, Lust and Gluttony if they have other names. And why are Envy and Wrath there then?"

"That's two questions Ed.-Well because doing human-transmutations is a sin. And since they were born from sin they took on a few of the names of the seven deadly sins. Partly from boredom I guess. As for the others Wrath was abandoned when he was a infant and Gluttony found him and took him home to his parents. As for Envy, he was the only one in the town itself who didn't hate me for being different. In fact he was trilled that I wasn't the same as everyone else, and has been my closest friend for a long time."

"Wow."

"What?"

Edward shrugged. "Just everything. People really are are idiots sometimes."

"Well you know what they say; 'A person may be intelligent, but a group of people are stupid."

"I have never heard that before."

"My Grams used to say that to me when I was young. Basically when a bunch of people get together they can't help but show off a little and at times it leads to doing idiotic things, no matter how smart they might seem to be."

"True."

"So anymore questions or do you want to try again." Winrey picked up some different materials. Ed took them and smiled at her.

"Alright. Lets see if I can finally get this thing to work." He set off to practice.

It was closing in on midnight when Edward had left. They had lost track of time and he was now sprinting home as fast has he could go. And when he returned back he got a earful for his father, but he didn't care despite the fact that he was working for hours on end it had finally happened, with a bit more instruction from Winrey, and he had transmuted a pile of ask into a small metal object. Sure it looked like some really pathetic attempt. All misshapen and such, but that wasn't the point. It had still happened, Edward Elric had performed Alchemy, on his own.


	5. What Jealousy Does

Alright This is just a heads up that the story is almost done possibly only one more chapter then maybe and epilogue.

* * *

Chapter Five: What Jealousy Does.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Because of arriving home extremely late last Thursday Edward was under constant watch by either Van or Dante. Though he didn't let this get him down to much, although it had been five days since he had first done alchemy the thrill of his accomplishment still hadn't worn off. And the fact that he was now able to patch up holes in his clothing with it instead of using a needle and thread only improved his mood. Meanwhile as Edward sat around the house doing random chores with Dante, Envy set out to the woods.

"Hey Envy." Winrey said out of her bedroom window as she spotted her best friend coming up the house.

"Hey." He shouts back. She disappears into the house and comes out of the front door a minute later. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, you don't seem to come around as much lately."

"I have some work to do. I graduate this coming year and it would be best if I had some work under my belt. Maybe that way I can get a descent enough job to get out of here." They went inside and Envy stared at the floor in confusion. Part of a large circle was draw on the floor and some metal lay in the middle of it. "What's all this about?"

"Uhn. Oh that is for an experiment. Trying to create a car."

"A car?"

"Yeah it's like a carriage but you don't need horses to move it just an engine and someone inside. Here look at this." She handed a magazine over to Envy who flipped through it with an odd expression on his face.

"Why would you want this? Where'd you even find this?"

"It's Edwards. And this is something we are trying to put together. We just need the parts and that book show the different parts and their use. It's really interesting." She took back the book and turned to a page near the back which displayed the parts. "Plus it would help in getting around faster. That is if we can actually get it going."

"We? So he's going to be here just just telling you what to do while you create the parts."

"No. He's been improving from what his letter told me. And we're making the parts together."

"Wait. What? When could Ed ever use alchemy."

"Since last week. The night he came back really late, it was because we lost track of time practicing. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, why would he." Envy's eyes were getting darker the more he thought about it. Why was it that Ed could do everything. Was it something with his mother. Is that why Van had betrayed them and had a child with another. Was he not good enough. All these questions were swirling around in his head when he was brought out of them by a knock on the door. Knowing the only person it could be Envy glared daggers at the door as Winrey went to open it.

"Edward." She gave him a hug. "I thought you were still being watched like a hawk."

"Well they let be out on good behavior." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I doubt that." The two blonds turned to look at Envy who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Their policy is you do the crime, you do the time. There is no letting out for good behavior."

"Well maybe when you're trouble you don't take it seriously and try and seek out so they don't let you go." He smiled again but Envy just glared and moved off the wall.

"I just recalled something I had to do. See ya." And he moved past them and left.

"Envy." Winrey called out to him but he didn't turn back.

"He'll be fine. " Ed said trying to reassure her. He then spotted the mostly finished transmutation circle. "Hey you got the material."

Winrey decided that she wouldn't let Envy get her down to much and would go see him later so she turned to the circle as well. "Yup hopefully it's enough for at least part of the engine. Though the circle I am not to sure about."

"Uhn?"

"Remember what I said the other day. Different circles are for different types of transmutations."

"Ah right." He said looking through the pile of metal. "Uhm."

"What's wrong?"

"I think we might need a little more. That and we should probably draw out blue prints for ourselves so that we know how big are the parts in comparison. You still got that book?"

"Yeah right here." She handed it over to Ed and went to grab some paper and pencils so that they could get started.

Envy walked slowly along the road leading from the forest back into town, kicking things along the way as he went. _'She is my friend, not his. They are my parents, not his. And this is my town. So why does he get off easy, why does everyone like little _girly _Edward better. Dad would like him as much if he knew what he has been up to. If it weren't for the fact that Winrey was there to I'd go up to him now and tell him exactly what was going on over there.'_ Envy stopped walking and smirked._ 'But why shouldn't I say anything because of her. It doesn't matter she chose her side. Beside it's not as if they can do anything to her. But Ed, father will probably ship him home and just leave him there forgetting he ever had another son.'_ With his thoughts encouraging him to get home Envy ran the rest of the way determined to rid Edward from this town.

"Alright this is going to be great."

"If it actually works."

"It'll work, maybe." Ed added on the end. "Ok so lets see. Metal?"

"Check."

"Blueprints?"

"Check."

"Alchemist?"

"Check." Winrey laughed a bit at this.

"Circle?"

"Almost." She grabbed a piece of chalk and stood next to Ed. "Do want to do it?" She asked holding it up.

"Sure." He knelt down and was about to start when a hard knock come on the door. "Maybe Envy's back." Ed said. As Winrey went to the door Ed finished the circle. Before she could get to the door it swung open with a large crash. This caused Edward to jump to his feet, and Winrey to jump back. In the doorway stood Roy Mustang, a few of his cronies and Van Hohenheim.

"This is private property." Winrey yelled. "Get Out." They didn't listen and just filed inside. "What do you want?"

"Edward." Van said in shock as he spotted his son, standing in front of the circle. "Get over her now."

"What do you want?" Edward repeated Winrey's previous question and move to stand in front of her.

"Move aside kid." Mustang said as he steeped up to them. "This witch is messing with your mind. We have come to liberate you from her."

"Winrey is not a witch. And if you would just get your puny minds out of your history textbooks you'd see that just because you can't explain something doesn't mean that it is evil."

"Move aside."

"Edward you should just-"

"No. Winrey you are my friend. And I know they're wrong about you. I am not going to let them hurt you." He turned his head slightly so that his eyes meet her's. "I promise I'll protect you."

"That's it Kid." Mustang stepped forward struggling with Ed at first but soon got the upper hand a tossed Ed to the side. He landed on part of the metal pile. "Come here." He grabbed Winrey who struggled to get away but one of mustang's cronies stepped forward and injected something into her arm that made her pass out.

"Hey you can't do that to her." Edward yelled as he tried to get up, but was pushed back down which caused him to cut his arm on the edge of one of the pieces. He looked up at his father, rage in his eyes, as the others took Winrey out the door. He tried to get up, but when he put his hand down to get up the blood dripping down and the anger fueling him activated the transmutation circle that he was in the center of a light appeared raising from all the lines. In fear he looked up to see his father coming his way but the circle was blocking him out.

Pain shot through his arm, as he looked down to see his arm being ripped apart. Edward tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him and soon he was engulfed completely in the light. When it began to fade he was standing in front of a large door that was partly open. His arm was still partly intact but he was losing more and more of it as these small strange shadow like creature continued tearing on it. "Hey let go of me." He shouted out but they didn't listen to him. The pain soon became unbearable, but right before he blacked out he looked into the doorway and saw someone who looked just like himself looking back thorough in from the otherside. Only the other him had a metal arm.


	6. Saving Winrey & Epilogue

This is it the Final chapter + Epilogue. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as it was my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic. Also If you could review that would make me really happy, and if you could check out my other stories and my other account (which I share with my BFF ElementalHAnyou), I would be extremely happy. Now please enjoy the final chapter of 'The Alchemy Witch of Resembool'.

* * *

Chapter Six: Saving Winrey

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

When Edward finally regained consciousness everything came flooding back into his mind, the door being busted open, injecting Winrey with something, them taking her away, and a door? He didn't know what to think about this, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Ed opened his eyes up and instantly closed them again to block out the light that came into his eyes. "Brother." He heard a worried voice say from above him. Slowly he opened his eyes once more letting them adjust to the light and saw the worried gray eyes of his younger brother Al looking down at him. "You're ok." Al then leaped up before hugging his older brother. "I am so glad, I've been worried so much."

"Hey Al." Ed said. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean brother? You're back home now."

"What?" Ed quickly sprung up but felt a heavy weight on his left arm. "What the?" He looked over and there in the place of where his arm should be was a metal limb. "Ah! What happened to my arm?" Ed started pounding on it quickly trying to see if his arm was in cased in it or something. Little shadow figures came to mind and his eyes widened, he looked over to his brother and saw a sod look on his face.

"It was like that when we picked you up from the train station. Dad said that he isn't sure what happened to it but it seems as if your arm had been replaced."

"Bullshit."

"Uhn."

"Bullshit he doesn't know what happened. He was there he saw my arm being taken away." Ed was furious. His dad had been there. And he had done nothing. Calming down slightly Ed asked; "How long have I been passed out?"

"Well you have been home for three days now. We got a call from dad telling mom to meet him and you at the station. When we got there you were passed out and your arm was, well, like that."

"I see. Damn it." Edward rested his head on his remain hand and looked at the metal monstrosity. "I guess my emotions activated the transmutation and it replaced my arm with the material."

"Transmutation? What do you mean?"

"Uhn? Oh yeah I didn't tell you in the letter did I." Still looking over at the metal arm he tried to move his fingers and sigh in relief when he realized that the arm acted just as a real arm would. "You remember reading in the one book on philosophers about Alchemist and the different things that they could do with the alchemy?"

"Yeah. It talked about people turning coal into gold, and fixing things that were broken with just a circle. And we wished that we had that ability and went on and on about what we would do with it if we had it."

"Yeah. Well it's not as impossible as we thought it was back then." Ed slowly rose from his bed and picked up the lamp that was on the nightstand next to it before smashing it on the ground.

"Ed!"

"Just hold on a second and don't freak out." Ed then when to his desk and pulled out a pencil. Kneeling down by the mess he drew a circle around it with lines within creating a design inside. "Alright just stand back a second." He placed his hands on the ground and a glow began to emit form the floor.

"Wow." Al commented as hen watched the lamp get fixed right in front of his eyes. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"A girl in Resembool named Winrey. Sh-"

"Was she cute?" Al interrupted.

"Well kinda, but now-"

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah she's really nice, and-"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Al?" Ed shouted. His face now a deep pink.

"Sorry. Sorry." He laughed lightly.

"Anyway. She taught me alchemy and now unfortunately they took her away."

"Why?"

"Because the stupid people of Resembool think that she is a witch and has now corrupted me or something."

"That's stupid. Why doesn't she just tell them that it's just alchemy."

"Because Al, there idiots, they all are. And now that I think about it Envy was the only other person that knew about it meaning that it must have been him that told on us." Ed's eyes glazed over in anger. '_That jealous son of a bitch. Envy really is a good name form him. Along with Greed or Pride or really any of the other deadly sins.' _Ed bit on the end of his thumb and action that Al knew all to well his brother did when he was angry at someone and was thinking of a way to get back at them.

"I am not to sure who this 'Envy' person is, but Ed how many times do I have to tell you that getting back at someone just because they did something wrong doesn't make you right."

There was a knock at the door before their mother walked in. "I figured you were awake when I heard something crashing up here. Oh and Ed,"

"Yeah what is it?"

"There's someone here to see you. He says that he's one of our friends but I have never seen him before."

Confused Edward just got to his feet. "Well what's his name?"

"One minute." She left and a moment later a someone ran into the room.

"Ed. Ed. You have to come back please." It was Wrath and by the looks of it he had been crying."

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Ed asked in a hurry and Wrath wrapped his arms around Ed.

"It's Winrey. Please you have to help her." Tears were leaking down his face. "Please. Mustang found out about the others, the Homunculi and I am not sure what they're going to do with them and you are the only one that can help. No one else will. Not even Envy. I don't even know where he is." Wrath took in a large breath. "If you don't help they are going to kill her. And she refuses' to escape because they have her Grams too. And if Winrey escapes then her Grams is going to suffer and die instead."

Edward had never in his life been more angry then he was now. "That bastard." He muttered to himself. "I'll help. But we have to move now."

"Thing didn't have to end like this you know." Mustang said as he looked through the bars into the cell Winrey was currently occupying. "All you had to do was refrain from using that witchcraft of your and keep to yourself and you and your grandmother and Edward would be fine right now."

"Edward. What did you do to him? Where is he?" Back home in central where he belongs. Though whether is ok or not I'm not sure. What ever it was the two of you were planning did something to his arm and knocked his out. I doubt really that he will recover, but then again I don't know much about magic."  
"Obviously, because otherwise you would know that I am not a witch. I am an Alchemist. It's not magic that I am using it's alchemy. If you people would just learn to look a little more outside of this town you'd realize there is more in life then you think. This town lives so much in it's own ways that it fails to see that not everything different is bad."

"Spew all the nonsense you want. I just came to remind you that your sentence takes place tomorrow at dawn and if you try to even leave your cell the sentence will be moved up immediately and your Grams will take your place." Tears began to build up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

When he left she sat down on the small bench in the cell and quietly let the tears flow. _'I am so sorry Ed. I never meant for this to happen.'_

Edward was on edge throughout the entire three hour train ride. Some of the time he was pacing up and down the aisle. Other times he was glaring and yelling at anyone who dare look at him, and for a few minutes every half hour he'd sit glaring out the window hopping to see the fields with tons of sheep walking around and farmer tending to the crops. Though he doubted it as it was two in the morning. It had taken sometime to scrounge up enough money for three train tickets to Resembool since Alphonse also insisted on coming along with them saying he could help. It wasn't like Ed didn't want his brother around it was just he didn't want his brother to get involved and get hurt because the mess that was going on. According to Wrath even though Mustang had already decided that Winrey was going to die they had to hold a trial first anyways. Of course she had been found guilt of witchcraft and corrupting others around her and for that she was going to be hanged at sunrise on the 27th which happened to be today. "We're only going to have a few hours till sunrise to get both Winrey and her Grams out of there. So we had better start planning exactly what we need to do now." Edward said as he sat down once more.

"Yeah, we know but how are we going to do this. We know nothing about the lay out of the cells or where the sentence is taking-"

"The town center. It's where major sentencing is always carried out. That way everyone can see." Wrath said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That's disgusting." The Elric brothers said in unison.

"As for the cells they are in the Mustangs office in a back area or in the basement. Most likely her and her Grams will be on opposite ends of the building."

"Makes sense, but how do we get them out." Al asked.

"Well Winrey will probably have more security on her since she's the one they really want gone, so I'll get her. " Edward said as he drew a few circles on a sheet of paper just in case he ended up needing them at some point. "Wrath, do you think you could take Al and free Grams?"

"Most defiantly."

"But brother I want to stay with you."

"Al this is going to be dangerous enough as it is. And when they realize that they have both escaped they will be after Winrey first. In the meantime I want you and Wrath to get back to the station and stay hidden with Grams. I will catch up with Winrey."

"Are you sure she'll be willing to leave?"

"I know she may not want to but these people aren't giving us much of a choice in the matter. It's either leave Resembool or death. Which would you chose." It wasn't really a question but Wrath and Al nodded anyway. It was around quart to three when they arrived at the station and the three boys wasted no time in moving into the town while trying not to be seen by anyone. Once there they would find a way inside and then separate The younger two taking the first floor while Ed would search the basement.

Winrey couldn't sleep at all that night, not that it would have mattered, if anything it would hopefully numb some of the pain she was sure to feel the following morning. She had found out that Pride, Lust and Gluttony had tried to help out but had been subdued and brought somewhere for _'the unholy creatures to be disposed of' _as the guard had said. "The only unholy people here are Mustang and anyone who follows him."

"I completely agree." Said a voice from the doorway before the sound of something dragging and being dropped was heard. "How are you doing Winrey?" She looked up and saw Ed smiling at her.

" arm it's.."

"Don't worry about it. I'm still fine." Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to smile back at him when she noticed the unconscious man on the ground. "is he-"

"No just knocked out now lets go."

"I can't. If I leave Grams wi-"

"Grams is being taken care of. My brother and Wrath are bringing her to safety as we speak."

"Why would your brother help. It was he who caused all of this in the first place."

"Not Envy, I don't even know where that bastard is. I mean my younger brother, the one I told you about, Al."

"Oh."

"Anyways lets get you out." He looked through the keys trying to find the right one when footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Well Edward, I am surprised to see you again. It looks as though you still are not free from this witch's curse I see."

"Winrey is not a witch." He took the paper out from his pocket and placed it on his metal arm, activated it causing a sword to emerge from the back side of it. "Here keep trying the keys." He tossed the ring of keys that he swiped from the guard. "I told you before that I'd protect you and I never go back on my word to a friend."

It took a bit but Winrey finally managed to find the right key. After that Ed charged Mustang and to the surprise of all of them Edward turned his metal arm into a gun with out the need of the transmutation circle, but Ed didn't stay shocked long as he took advantage of the situation and shot Mustang's legs resulting in hims falling to the ground and Winrey and Ed making their escape up the steps and out of the building though they didn't expect what they saw as the exited. The cronies, Hohenheim and some others that they didn't recognize were awaiting them. "Shit." Ed muttered as he took a protective stance in front of Winrey. Raising his arm he aimed at his father. "Let us go or else."

"Why are you protecting her, just look at what she has done to you Edward and come to your senses."

"Perhaps you should take your own advise." Ed yelled back. He was going to make sure that Winrey got to safety and he wasn't going to allow anyone to interfere with that. That's when although came to mind. Something that Winrey had told him before. These people don't care about what happens outside their little town. And part of the reason they don't like her is because her family has been here the whole time. "What if I were to make you a deal."

"What are you talking about Ed." Winrey asked in a low voice.

He whispered back to her. "I know you may want to stay here. This is your home but sometimes you have to lose in order to gain. That's equivalency, the first rule of alchemy right. So you give up your life here to start a new life else where." She couldn't believe what Ed was saying. She may not really like it here but it is her home, and all she's ever known. How could she just leave. Where is it she would go.

"Ed I-"

"You will always have a place to go Winrey. Just look me up and you'll find it." He smiled and her and she smiled back. "This is how things are going to go." Ed said to the people in front of the blocking their way. "You are going to move aside and let us go. Then you will never see us again. We will leave this town and and it will be as if we were never here in the first place."

"Forget it." The voice was from behind them. There leaning in the doorway was Mustang. "You two aren't going anywhere." He rose a gun to Winrey and Ed knew that there wasn't away to stop Mustang from pulling the trigger from where they stood in time. So as Mustangs finger moved so did Ed right in the middle of the bullets path. He was expecting the contact but it didn't come as another shot sounded out and the barrel beside them seemed to almost explode as it broke into many pieces.

Looking to where the second shot came from they saw Envy with a gun pointed right between where Ed stood and Mustang. "Get going." He said as he kept his gun raised, though now it pointed at Mustang instead. "I said get going you're train is going to be leaving and time now." Not waiting another minute Ed and Winrey ran. And as Envy had stated the train was indeed leaving when they got to the station and the had to move quickly to grab hold of Al and Wrath's hands that were out stretched from the back of the train.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Epilogue.

.:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:.

Ed's POV

"And after that Winrey her Grams and Wrath came to leave with us. Soon enough your mother and I began to date and four very short years later we married. The end." I looked down at the three young kids that sat in front of me. It's hard to believe that nine years ago is when I meet the love of my life, and not only that but now we even have a family of our own together. Standing up I reach down to pick up the smallest of our triplets, Nina. I am not sure why but ever since that day I saw the door and my arm was transmuted I have had the strangest dreams. The names for my girls also came from them, Nina, Izumi and Elicia. Stranger still there is stuff, things about alchemy and the world that I have never read anywhere and should probably not even know that somehow I do. "Come on you little trouble makers time for bed."

"Aw, come on daddy, just a little longer." They whine.

"No, I said bed. Your uncle Alphonse is coming over early tomorrow to take us all on a trip and you need to be rested." They reluctantly agree and I follow upstairs. It surprising to me really that I could ever be as happy as I have been since I was married and got a life of my own. And it seems that everyone is doing the same. Al has his own business in some far off city, though we still see him every other week. Wrath, now known only as Mason, is in a band that is trying to revolutionize the music industry. Mom has gotten married to a really nice man stops by every once in a while to see how things are going. Which at times is annoying but it doesn't really matter. As for Ernie he is still back in Resembool, but as the head of the police department, seems Mustang never was able to get over losing and lost even more, his job, now Resembool in finally starting to come out of their dark ages and see the light of the new age.

After the girls are in bed I head off to bed myself to join Winrey as it is our 5th year anniversary. And I wouldn't have spent it any other way.


End file.
